The present disclosure relates generally to subterranean drilling operations and, more particularly, the present disclosure relates to methods and systems for controlling a wireline, slickline, coiled tubing, or like cable system.
Hydrocarbons, such as oil and gas, are commonly obtained from subterranean formations that may be located onshore or offshore. The development of subterranean operations and the processes involved in removing hydrocarbons from a subterranean formation are complex. Typically, subterranean operations involve a number of different steps such as, for example, drilling a wellbore at a desired well site, treating the wellbore to optimize production of hydrocarbons, and performing the necessary steps to produce and process the hydrocarbons from the subterranean formation.
When performing subterranean operations, it is often desirable to use various downhole tools, such as tools for monitoring the characteristics of the formation being developed as well as the status of drilling fluids and equipment (such as casing, drill bit, etc.), and tools for carrying out various operations such as maintenance on downhole equipment. Such downhole tools are often connected to a cable, such as a wireline or slickline, and lowered into the well in what are typically called wireline or slickline operations.
Positioning of a tool in a well may in some circumstances be achieved by gravity alone—that is, by simply unreeling a desired amount of cable such that the cable extends, lowering the tool to a target location within the well. While such a control system could work adequately in some wells, gravity alone may not overcome the frictional forces on a tool in, e.g., narrow and/or deviated wells. Moreover, gravity will provide little, if any, help in positioning a tool in horizontal or substantially horizontal sections of a well.
While embodiments of this disclosure have been depicted and described and are defined by reference to exemplary embodiments of the disclosure, such references do not imply a limitation on the disclosure, and no such limitation is to be inferred. The subject matter disclosed is capable of considerable modification, alteration, and equivalents in form and function, as will occur to those skilled in the pertinent art and having the benefit of this disclosure. The depicted and described embodiments of this disclosure are examples only, and not exhaustive of the scope of the disclosure.